


Together In A Garden

by Linkily



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkily/pseuds/Linkily
Summary: Before the fall of Earth at the hands of Illumidas and before Harlock leaves Earth to pilot The Deathshadow, Harlock spends some time with his sweetheart Maya.





	Together In A Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for fun, I wanted to write something wholesome with these two.

 

Earth, before the fall of humanity and the rise of The Illumidas. Life still flourishing on the planet. Harlock was recently enlisted in the Solar Federation, he would become the Captain of a newly built battleship: The Deathshadow. He was ready to go out into space and protect Earth, but at the same time however...his mind was constantly thinking about Maya, his sweetheart. How would she fare? What if he were to fall in combat and never return? Harlock knew Maya was strong, he knew this well. She was already aware of his enlistment and showed no resistance to it. But he couldn’t help but worry about how she could be feeling inside. But before he was to depart from earth he wanted to spend some time with his beloved.

 

Harlock was waiting in an elegant garden filled to the brim of rose bushes, with a fountain in the center of it all. No matter where you were in the vicinity you could hear the gentle splashes it would make. It could put anyone at ease, even if it was just a little. The garden is normally filled with visitors, but it was empty today. Harlock would be able to spend some time in such a lovely garden alone with Maya. As soon as he was done taking the garden in Maya arrived. She was as breathtaking as ever. His heart stopped for a moment, every time he saw her it was like the first time. Her long blonde hair, the elegant white dress she always wore, her eyes as blue as lapis...she was simply stunning. But she was also incredibly kind, strong, and loved this planet so much. She had hope for earth and its future. Harlock felt like he could spend the rest of his life with her. He was truly in love.

 

“Harlock, you look rather dashing in your new uniform.” Maya smiled, as she sat down next to him on the bench. Her smile was like the sun, warm and welcoming.

 

“Thank you, Maya, there was a ceremony for the fleet today. That’s why I’m wearing it today.” He stated, looking into her eyes. It was hard for him not to get lost in them.

 

They walked around the garden looking at all the flowers. The sky was a beautiful blue with puffy clouds throughout. Birds were flying, and some were on the ground hopping about. With the sounds of the water and birds singing and chirping the two were at ease. What really brought them in such a peaceful state though was being in each other's company. Harlock took her to the biggest rose bush in the garden.

 

“Look Harlock, look at all these roses! Aren’t they beautiful?” She gushed. Roses were her favorite flower and Harlock knew this very well. Seeing her eyes light up like this reminded him of why he loved her so much.

 

“They truly are magnificent Maya, but to me you are more beautiful.” He smiled, gently taking her hand and holding it. Her hand was so warm. “Your beauty surpasses this whole garden.”

 

“Harlock…” Maya was very flattered, her face flushed a little, but she had a warm smile. She pulled him into an embrace. He gently held her back as well. They both wished this moment could last forever. They soon looked into each other's eyes. Both with smiles on their faces.

 

“Maya…” Harlock began. “I love you, I truly do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and I, on this beautiful planet in this sea of stars. I’m sorry I have to go. But I promise you I will return for you.” He promised, bringing a hand to her cheek, stroking softly.

 

“It’s okay Harlock, I know. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Earth and the whole Solar Union will be safe with you at the Deathshadow’s helm, I have faith you will return. You know that I will wait for you.” She looks into his eyes again, but with an air of reassurance. With the reassurance that she will wait and remain strong and full of hope. Harlock couldn’t be more at ease, and Maya felt the same way. The scent of roses started to pick up on them both. Maya starts to move in a little with a gentle smile. Harlock does the same, also moving in closer. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he puts his fingers into her hair as their lips meet. Maya’s lips were so soft, and so were Harlock’s. They both immediately relax and are in a state of bliss. Harlock then puts his hands to her cheeks and kisses Maya’s forehead. She looks up at him, again with the smile like the sun. The magic would never go away.

 

“I love you Harlock.” Maya cooed, caressing his face. His skin was a little rough, but she never minded that.

 

“And I love you Maya.” He raises Maya’s hand, kissing it. He looked back up with a soft smile. The two spent the rest of the day in the garden together. Hand-in-hand. Soon, Harlock had to leave and go protect the earth. But until then he would spend as much time with his sweetheart as much as he could. With Maya’s faith in him it made him feel stronger, and ready to go out into space. “One day Maya, my love, we can go to the sea of stars...together.”

 

“I would love that, Harlock.”


End file.
